


we are falling, but not alone

by lovelyleias



Category: Alien (1979), Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Samuels lives, AU - everyone is vaguely happy, Alien Day, F/M, Post- Sevastopol, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robot/Human Relationships, awkward displays of affection, i just want to shower these two with happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda has trouble adjusting to normal life after Sevastopol. Samuels tries to provide her with some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are falling, but not alone

As horrific as her twenty-four hours on Sevastopol had been, Amanda had found survival to be terribly anticlimactic. It had been nearly five months since her ill-fated voyage, and yet she was having trouble adjusting to the idea of simply _living_. 

She and Samuels had pooled their limited resources and purchased a tiny apartment on a small station not far from Earth. They had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a small room with a fridge and two chairs that served as everything else. Money was tight; jobs that weren’t under Company contracts were hard to come by, but they had decided to minimize their contact with Weyland-Yutani as much as possible. The Company had taken far too much from them.

Amanda sat on the edge of her bed, counting breaths in her head. 

_Three more_ , she thought. _In out, in out, in out. And then I’ll get up._

It was Tuesday, her blessed day off. She usually tried to cram as much as possible into the single day that served as her weekend. And yet, it was 5pm, and she had been confined in the apartment for the whole day. She had tried to make a plan, tried to get up, but such simple tasks seemed incredibly daunting. 

The gentle knock of knuckles against her bedroom door brought her back from her reverie. She hadn’t heard Samuels come home. Amanda winced; she was still in her pyjamas. 

“You can come in,” she called, regardless. Samuels had seen her in worse states over the past few months.

Samuels entered slowly, and closed the door quietly behind him. 

“Are you hungry?” His dark eyes searched her face. 

“I’m fine. Sorry, it’s just been a weird day,” her voice hitched on the last word, and he stepped towards her. She shifted over on the bed, and after a brief pause, he sat down beside her.

“Can I help?”

“No,” she told him truthfully, keeping her breathing steady. “Everything’s okay now, it is. But sometimes it feels like I’m still waiting for something bad to happen.”

“I understand, Amanda,” he told her, his voice low and steady. He was so close. “I’ve felt that, sometimes.” 

He leaned over and rested his forehead against hers. Amanda took a sharp breath in, startled by the casual intimacy of the action. Samuels’ brow furrowed under her own, and he quickly drew away. 

“I’m sorry,” he looked down, pointedly not meeting her eyes. “That was awkward, that was—“

“No,” Amanda interrupted. She placed a hand on his cheek, gently guiding his gaze back onto her. Her hands were so cold, she wondered if he could feel that leech into the warmth of his cheek. She looked into his eyes as they flickered searchingly over her face. Without breaking eye contact, she guided his forehead back until it was pressed against hers once more. “I was just surprised. It was nice.”

She lifted her free hand, and clasped his.

“Your hands are cold,” he murmured, his voice vibrating through their connected bodies. 

Amanda smiled, strangely glad that he could notice. Their noses brushed and an unwarranted shiver ran down her spine. “Yours aren’t.” 

She tilted her head and brushed her lips tenderly against his. When he didn’t protest, she kissed him slowly. She stopped when he didn’t respond. She began to draw back, trying to crush the disappointment that started to pool in her stomach. Before she could, Samuels threaded his fingers through her loose hair and pulled her towards him. 

Amanda wondered if it would always be like this for them: a lifetime of constant surprise and mild uncertainty. Probably, she conceded. But perhaps that wasn’t so bad. 

She kissed him gently at first, not sure if he had ever been kissed before, but opened her mouth against his when it became clear that he was learning, regardless. 

It was new ground for them, even after months of fingertips brushed just a little too close, of eyes that lingered a little too long. Eventually, she pulled away from the kiss and stretched out on her bed. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled off his boots and joined her. They lay that way, on top of the sheets. Samuels took her hand again, and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. 

“I’m lucky to have you, Christopher.” she murmured into the soft fabric of his shirt. 

“Thank you.” He trailed his blunt thumbnail on the calloused pad of her hand. “I am, too. I’m very happy here, with you.”

“Good,” she bared her teeth fiercely; nearly a grin, but not quite. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t,” he promised, softly, gently, honestly. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Alien Day! I hope you enjoyed this very short little piece. So, yeah, for this AU Samuels was rescued with Amanda at the end of the game, if only so I can exploit that to make them kiss. Thanks for reading! Feel free to talk to me about these two darlings at lovelyleias.tumblr.com.


End file.
